A New Book
by inu demon55
Summary: Kagome was almost killed by the hands by the one she loves. So she starts a new life & a new book.You pick the parings. yyhx over


Disclaimer: Must...Say...It... I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YYH!WHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!

A New Book

Chapter1

She ran through the forest. That's all she could do, run, in the blindness of fear. She looked around hopefully looking for some sign of hope. Even a little rock to defend herself, but as fate had it she found nothing. She set her mind on one thing. Run. Her ebony black hair flipping around and sticking to her neck. Her misty blue eyes once full of hope now filled with fear and sorrow.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the red & silver blur running in front of her. "Wench, give Kikiyo's soul back!" screamed a very young looking boy. His hair was a silvery color with a white hue to it. His once perfect golden-amber eyes were filled with rage. His dog ears perked as if to hear something important. The girl backed away slowly. "In-Inuyasha, why are you doing this? I thought you loved me," said the stammering girl.

"How could I love a copy when I got the real thing right here?" questioned the boy, "Kagome give me the jewel & Kikiyo's soul!" The girl now named Kagome turned to run yet again. Then peering over the foliage she saw the well. She got to the well. She turned to her pursuer that went by the name Inuyasha with tears brimming her eyes.

"Why? Why can't you love me for me? I am not a copy! I am my own person, Inuyasha! I gave you everything that I could offer!" she smirked, "I guess you like something hollow and filthy." As she said her last words she jumped into the well, but not before the half demon slashed through her back leaving three deep agonizing scars on her back.

She hopped out of the well. She saw her surroundings and smiled. She turned to the well and chanted a spell that sealed the well forever. Before letting darkness consume her she heard the faint voices of her mother and brother

>>>>A Few Minutes Later>>>>

Kagome heard beeping sounds in the background of a doctor's voice. "Oh, Kagome, you're awake," said her mother with tears in her eyes. Kagome slowly nodded her head to notify she was conscious. Her mother took her in a warm embrace for what seemed like an eternity. She cried. For the last time she cried over Inuyasha. "Ahem. Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome will be fine in a couple days. She needs to stay here however to recover. We also need to run a couple of tests," announced the doctor.

He leaned down toward Kagome so that she was sure to hear him. "Now Kagome," said the doctor, "What happened?" For the past few years she had gotten better at lying to strangers, but found it harder to lie to the one's she knew. "Well, I was walking in the woods behind the shrine to get some fresh air because I've been sick lately, and was attacked by a dog," said Kagome coolly. "Do you know what kind of dog it was?" asked the doctor. "Yes it was a St.Bernard." stated Kagome.

Thedoctor nodded, and went to her mom. He whispered something in her ear and she blushed. Kagome knew what was going to happen next. She was right. He handed her a sheet of paper with his number on it. Kagome smiled widely. "Also there is a Yusuke Urimeshi here to see you," stated the doctor. Kagome nodded.

"**KAGOME!"** bellowed Yusuke, "**WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"** Kagome rolled her eyes. Kagome motioned for her mother to leave. Her mother did as she was told. "Look cuz I was walking in the wood and a wolf attacked me. While I was looking for help I fell down the shrine steps!" explained Kagome. "**WHAT EVER DON'T LIE TO ME!" **yelled Yusuke. Kagome's face was red with rage, "**I'M NOT LYING! IT'S THE TRUTH!" **shouted Kagome. Yusuke sighed. He knew she wasn't telling the truth, call it a family thing, but he wouldn't pressure her further, "I brought your lab top in case you got board." Kagome smiled and took him in a tight hug. She took the computer and set it to the side. "So how's Kieko?" asked Kagome.

She missed Kieko a lot. She was like a sister to her. "She's-"but Yusuke was interrupted. A girl barged in. Her hair was a light brown and in short pigtails at the bottom of her head. Her green eyes filled with tears. "Kagome are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh I miss you so much!" said the girl as she squeezed the life out of her friend.

"K-Kieko…..Can't….Breath!" stammered Kagome. The girl now known as Kieko quickly let go of her sister figure. "Sorry," said Keiko quickly. Kagome shook it off with her hand. Then a boy came in panting, "Sorry Urimeshi I couldn't hold her long enough."

He had a hair style like Elvis' only it was orange. His brown eyes filled with hope. He came over to Kagome and knelt beside her. "Pretty lady, will you go out with me?" They both knocked him over the head. "**NO**!" they said in unison. Keiko giggled. "Well we got to go. See ya tomorrow Kags!" called Yusuke. "See ya cuz!" yelled Kagome. She picked up her lap top and went to a chat room.

The name of the chat room was "Chit Chat Kitty Kat". Kagome had made it. There was also a fan fiction spot where she put her adventures when she had a chance. She went to one of the rooms called roll play.

(Kagome: Inuhater55 Suichii: foxyboy90210)

Have joined the chat.

Foxyboy90210: Hi r u new here?

Inuhater55: Nope I made this place!

Foxy boy90210: Cool. What's ur name?

Inuhater55: Kagome. U?

Foxyboy90210: Suichii, but everyone calls me Kurama. What school do u go 2?

Inuhater55: I am going to Socono High (A.N. This is the school Yusuke goes to. I didn't know the real name)

Foxyboy55: Same here. When do u start?

Inuhater55: Tomorrow. I g2g I'll see ya tomorrow.

Inuhater55 has left the chat.

"I can't wait to see what Kurama!" said an excited Kagome. She got off the computer and went to sleep.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock singing "She's a Rebel" by Green Day. Kagome jumped up and down. "I love this song!" chanted Kagome over and over again.

"She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction"  
_As the song went on she looked for something to wear._

"From Chicago to Toronto  
She's the one that they  
Call old whatsername

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
heart like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

She sings the revolution

the dawning of our lives

she brings this liberation

that I just can't define

nothing comes to mind."

_She looked and finally decided to wear a black shirt with a rose on the front next to the words, "Guys are like roses…" in white. On the back it had a rose with blood on the thorns beside the words, "Watch out for the pricks". She had a black mini skirt like the green one she used to wear._

"She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous!"

As the song finished she looked at the clock; she had time to spare. So she decided to walk to school. When she got to the school she saw kids everywhere.

inu demon55: smiles proudly

Inuyasha: What are you smiling about?

Inu demon55: I finally finished and I love it!

Inuyasha: It was fairly good.

inu demon: SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW!

Inuyasha: You had vault again didn't you?

Inu demon55: . >.> Maybee... Who wants to know?

Inuyasha: GIVE THE PRESIOUS LIFE FOURCE TO ME!

inu demon55: NEVER starts fighting over vault

Kagome: sighs Oh well..


End file.
